dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Omega Dark B-Minus Tier Topnotch God Brouken
Super Omega Dark B-Minus Tier Topnotch God Brouken is the ultimate example of hard work from his universe. His cunning and resolve is matched only by his exceptional levels of near-adequacy against most opponents, especially when he activates Zen Mode, an ultimate form wherein his exhaustingly hard work to stand equal against inherently stronger fighters demonstrates itself every time. Powers and Abilities Zen Mode Brouken's base form is 1000000x more taxing than the comparable forms of other fighters from his dimension. He attempts to make up for this by activating a zen-like state that is achieved only when his Rage Mode begins to deplete his Player Power reserves. Brouken has a Player Power of about 2700, which fluctuates based on his encounters against horrible creatures of universe Baddatgayims, a dimension with deeply staggered power levels and fiends who display hopelessly random techniques that Topnotch God Brouken trains against in eternity in hopes of overcoming his own serious limitations. Flashing Nothing Wave Brouken's signature move, the Flashing Nothing Wave, is an intense palm strike that sends Brouken gliding across the ground on one leg. It briefly removes Brouken's body from reality while it remains visible, making it a hypothetically perfect counter to Ki blasts from any creature by tricking them into shooting at him while he effortlessly glides through their attacks, stunning them with a fierce hand. Unfortunately, Brouken often finds the beings of his universe capable of shooting fireballs wide and slow enough to catch him as either his invulnerability wears off or he reaches the limitations of the distance the Flashing Nothing Wave can travel, or both, which results in grievous wounds to body and morale. Nonetheless, Brouken's pride as a warrior pushes him to stress the Flashing Nothing Wave into an intense maneuver that can actually work on occasion. When executed sparingly and correctly, the Flashing Nothing Wave often raises Brouken's Player Power to higher levels in a stunning display of courage and concentration, but even a slight waver in focus can cause Brouken to lose everything he has gained in the flash of a moment. Regardless, the Flashing Nothing Wave is a formidable technique possible only by a man who is as patient and dedicated as Super Omega Dark B-MInus Tier Topnotch God Brouken. Tatsumaebe Gou RongCategory:Characters It stands to reason that an impeccably careful fighter will prepare several powerful techniques to handle adversity. In Brouken's case, he prepared only one: the Tatsumaebe Gou Rong. The Tatsumaebe Gou Rong is an overreaching martial skill consisting of a tornado of kicks that send Brouken spiraling out of control at blinding speeds. If this move lands, it delivers tremendous damage that can reward Brouken with the opportunity to carefully think about how he might handle his opponents randomness. if it fails to connect, however, it leads enemies to deliver swift and brutal retribution towards Brouken that is equal only to the sort of vulnerability his equally unfortunate twin, the Abyss of Despair Groanki, experiences against Groanki's arch nemesis, Mystic Byson. The Tatsumaebe Gou Rong is nonetheless something Brouken depends on - almost to the point of a handicap - to balance the odds against the ferocious fiends of universe Baddatgayims who all take their respective innate battle powers for granted. Trivia * Brouken and Groanki form a pair that together have tested the far limits of bad luck in their dimension. Their brotherhood has deepened by realizing only they truly know the depths of one another's grave misfortunes and despair when training to be the strongest fighters in the universe. * However, Brouken sometimes resents Gouki's lack of consideration for his brother's problems, especially when the latter expresses complaints over issues that arise uniquely from having massive powers that Brouken would be overjoyed to experience even for just a day.